Another side of Emma
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Is Emma really such a little 'Miss Perfect' as Rikki thinks?


**Disclaimer: I don't own H2O: Just Add Water.**

**Author's note: Emma is 18 years old in this story that is set in an alternate reality.**

* * *

**Another side of Emma**

**Emma Gilbert was never the kind of girl who'd think about boys and sex. No, that's more Rikki's thing. Still Emma's a teenage-girl with all the good and bad that goes with that. **

Emma, Rikki and Cleo hang out at Cleo's house. Cleo's parents are out on a romantic dinner and Kim's at a friend's place so the 3 girls are all alone.

"Em, why are you so perfect all the time?" says Rikki in a casual tone.

"Perfect...? I'm not perfect..." says Emma.

"Oh, really? You always wanna do things in a bossy, almost military way. That's tryin' to be perfect!" says Rikki.

"Cleo...I'm not like that, am I...?" says Emma.

"No, you're just a responsible organized girl." says Cleo.

"How typical...!" says Rikki. "Little girly Cleo always has to agree with our 'perfect' Emma all the time!"

"Hey! I don't agree with Emma all the time. I have a mind of my own. I can think for myself, thank you." says Cleo as she give Rikki an angry look.

"Okey, girls! I gotta go! I have a date!" says Emma as she get up from the couch and pull off her shirt to reveal a tight silver tank top.

"Wow! Em, you look awesome!" says Rikki with a smile.

Emma open her handbag and pull out a red lipstick and put some on.

"Good! Ready to go!" says Emma.

"Since when do _**you **_have a date while _**we **_don't...?" says Rikki to Emma.

"Maybe if you showed your lady-like side for once you could actually get a real guy who like you for you." says Emma in a mature tone.

"I don't hear you!" says Rikki as she close her eyes, pretending she's somewhere else.

"Bye!" says Emma as she leave.

15 minutes later Emma arrive at the beach.

"Hi, Emma!" says a guy with dark hair and dark skin. He's wearing dark jeans and a green military-style shirt.

"Hi, Chris!" says Emma with a smile.

"You look beautiful." says Chris.

"Thanks..." says Emma as she blush a little.

"Let's take a walk." says Chris as he take Emma by the hand.

"Sounds nice." says Emma.

They walk and soon Chris wrap his arm around Emma's waist.

"Emma...you're so damn hot!" says Chris.

"Awww! Thanks!" says Emma.

"Seems like I'm fallin' in love..." says Chris with a smile.

"Oh, really?" says Emma.

Chris pull Emma into a hug and kiss her with passion.

Emma feel some moisture in her panties.

"Emma, you're totally sexy!" says Chris with a deep manly voice as he look straight into Emma's eyes.

"Eh...thanks..." says Emma, who's nervous.

"Don't be shy, Emma. I'm not gonna hurt you." says Chris.

"I know! I'm just not used to guys tellin' me that I am sexy." says Emma with a smile.

"You don't date much, huh?" says Chris with a small laugh.

"You're soo funny!" says Emma.

"Wanna head over to my place?" says Chris.

"Let's take this slow, big-boy..." says Emma as she giggle a little.

"I just thought we'd have some tea and hang out. I didn't have something dirty in mind." says Chris.

"Good! Then we'll go to your place." says Emma.

During the walk to Chris's apartment, Emma and Chris talk and they find they have much in common and Emma discover that she really like Chris. Now there's even more moisture in Emma's panties.

"What am I doing? I'm about to go home to a guy on the first date and I'm totally wet? Am I crazy?" thinks Emma to herself. "Am I turnin' into Rikki...?"

Chris notice that Emma seem lost in thought.

"Emma, what are you thinking about?" says Chris.

"Nothing!" says Emma.

"Okey..." says Chris. "I'm really happy that you agreed to go out with me today."

"I couldn't say no." says Emma. "When you asked me I was soo happy."

"And I was too, when you said yes." says Chris.

Soon they arrive at Chris's place.

"Make youseld at home while I go to the kitchen and get us some tea and sandwiches." says Chris.

Emma take a seat on the dark-blue leather couch.

"Okey! No reason to be afraid. Chris is a really nice guy and totally a gentleman. You can do this, Em!" says Emma to herself in a low tone.

"Tea and sandwiches." says Chris when he returns from the kitchen with tea and vego-sandwiches.

Chris and Emma eat sandwiches, drink tea and talk.

"I like your apartment. It's very grown up and manly." says Emma.

"Thanks, Emma." says Chris.

"My pleasure." says Emma.

An hour later Emma and Chris are making out on the couch.

Chris has taken his shirt off and Emma's just wearing her bra and panties.

"You're so nice, smart, beautiful and sexy." says Chris to Emma.

"And you're so strong, handsome, cool and hot." says Emma.

**The End.**


End file.
